Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Joanna Beth Harvelle/FanFiction?/@comment-19005049-20140501224704
Bridget stützte sich an der Wand ab und holte tief Luft. Sie bereitete sich darauf vor, eine Rolle zu spielen, welche überzeugend genug war, um sogar Mei zu täuschen. Was erleichtert werden sollte, durch die Tatsache, dass die Sygille sie erheblich geschwächt zu haben schien. Sie musste bloß warten, bis einer der drei sich herumdrehte. Mei selbst tat ihr den Gefallen. "Was ist los?" "Nichts. Geht ruhig schon weiter. Ich brauch nur eine Sekunde. Ich habe Platzangst.", das war zumindest die halbe Wahrheit. Mei runzelte die Stirn. "Wir sollten uns nicht trennen." "Ich brauche bloß eine Minute um meine Gedanken zu ordnen!", fauchte Bridget, heftiger als sie es vorgehabt hatte. "Schon gut! Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee ist! Reg dich ab!", fuhr Mei Bridget an. "Ich habe ein Handy und ich weiß auf mich selbst aufzupassen!" "Das haben wir ja sehr gut gesehen, als du dich hast entführen lassen von einem Formwandler...", murmelte Mei. Bonnie sah neugierig hinüber. "Weißt du was, du kannst mich mal!", brauste Bridget auf. "Leute, hört auf, wir können jetzt keinen Streit gebrauchen!", Connor stellte sich zwischen die Mädchen. Bridget hielt seinem warnenden Blick stand, obwohl ihre Hände zitterten. "Mir doch egal... Ich will ja nur zwei Minuten alleine sein.", ihr Blick wurde flehend. Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch berechnend. SIe tat all das nur zum Schutz der Anderen, damit rechtfertigte sie ihr Verhalten. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren, doch alle Anderen sicherlich. "Zwei Minuten. Keine Minute länger. Wir gehen weiter. Sobald eine Abzweigung kommt, warten wir auf dich. In zwei Minuten sehen wir uns wieder, hast du das verstanden?!", fragte Connor und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Bridget nickte. Die Gruppe, welche nun nur noch zu dritt war, ging weiter. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, begann Bridget in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu rennen. Als sie wieder an der Vordertür angelangte, öffnete sie diese und trat nach draußen. Es war windig und der Wind fuhr ihr durchs Haar. Sie dachte an ein paar Zeilen aus "Hotel California" von den Eagles. On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim. ... Last thing I remember, I was Running for the door I had to find the passage back To the place I was before "Relax, said the night man We are programmed to receive You can checkout any time you like But you can never leave. Sie erschauerte. Der Wind aus dem Lied war ein Sommerwind, dieser schien herbstlich. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen und der Wind glich mehr einem herannahendem Sturm. Er zerrte an ihren Haaren und Kleidern. Sie entschied sich dafür, um das Gebäude herum zu laufen. Irgendwo musste es einen weiteren Eingang geben. Sie hatte Recht. Auf der Rückseite gab es tatsächlich eine Tür, sie war breiter als die Vordertür und verrostet, aber ein Versuch war es wert. Sie ließ sich geräuschlos öffnen. Misstrauisch zog Bridget ihr Messer. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Eine verrostete alte Tür ließ sich nicht so einfach öffnen. Das musste eine Falle sein. "Stop!" Erschrocken wandte Bridget sich um. Die Frau mit den blonden Haaren stand vor ihr.